Worth It
by Solas-Divided
Summary: Hermione has to decide what is more important. DM/HG


Worth It

"Get off, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, trying fruitlessly to shove against the rock-hard chest pinning her to the cold, dungeon wall.

Draco Malfoy smirked, arrogantly. "Not until you answer my question,"

The ball of panic danced its way up her chest and into her throat. Just how long would he keep her captive? It was nearly supper time, surly her friends would notice her absence and come searching.

Doubtful. She'd stupidly told Ron she'd be in the library, studying. They'd simply assume she was skipping meal time and poring over books. No way would anyone suspect that she was being held hostage by the handsome, egotistical Slytherin with her wand just out of her reach.

"It's just one…small…little…question," he purred, nuzzling the side of her jaw with his lips. "Or do you like being here, like this, with me, Granger?"

Hermione bristled. "I'd rather eat slugs!"

She felt him smirk against her warm skin. "That can be arranged. I happen to be an export on that particular spell."

"You're evil!" she hissed, turning her face away when his lips trailed lightly across her cheek towards her mouth.

His shoulders trembled with laughter. "Why, thank you. I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me,"

"I've got several other sweet things I'd rather call you," she grated through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Do tell," he purred, flicking her earlobe with his tongue.

"Bastard, repulsive, fat-headed…"

He nipped sharply on the sensitive flesh, tearing a cry of pain from her. "Now, now, my parents would be hurt to hear such things. I'll have you know they were both married when I graced their lives. As for repulsive, if you believed that, you wouldn't be nearly as wet as you are right now. And simply because I know what I want doesn't make me fat-headed."

Hermione growled her frustrations and tried again to buck him off, only to have him stuff a knee between her legs and part them easily. A strangled gasp escaped her that she hoped he hadn't heard.

"For someone who's so adamant to be rid of my presence, you're not making much of an effort," he purred, silkily. "Or could it be you might actually want this?"

"I don't want you!" she gasped, squeezing her eyes closed and battling back the heat burning through her with every jerk of his knee against her groin.

"Who are you trying to convince, Hermione?" he rasped, huskily.

"Just leave me alone!" she begged, trying and failing to stop the tears filling her eyes.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me. I haven't seen you in two weeks. You won't look at me or talk to me…just tell me why."

She struggled, emotionally, mentally, until she thought she'd explode if she didn't get it out.

"I saw you," she whispered so softly she couldn't be sure if she'd actually said it aloud or not.

"What?"

Tears trailed freely down her face. "I saw you with Pansy by the lake…I saw you kiss her."

His gray eyes widened, and he blinked, followed closely by a deep frown. "Then you must have also seen how I pushed her away seconds later."

She looked away.

"You didn't see that part, did you?" he growled, releasing her abruptly. "Always so eager to see the worst in me, aren't you? Just waiting for something to go wrong,"

"That's not true…"

He ignored her protest. "Tell me what you want from me, Hermione. We've been together for two years, but you refuse to let anyone know. I ask you to the ball, you take Krum. I tell you I love you, you refuse to believe me. I protect you when others call you a know-it-all-bookworm and Mudblood, and you tell me to stop acting childish and ignore it…I don't know what you want."

"I want you…"

"No!" he barked, eyes flashing molten-hot. "No, you don't. If you did, even a little, you wouldn't hide me like some dirty, little secret! You wouldn't make me sit and watch as Weasley puts his hands on you. You wouldn't be embarrassed when I touch you in front of your friends. School's almost over, Hermione, and I'd planned to marrying you, but now I can see what a stupid mistake that would have been, especially when I know you'll put your friends ahead of us and chose them over me."

A strangled sound escaped her parched throat. "Draco…"

He scuffed, turning away. "Forget it, Granger. I'm not playing this game anymore. I've listened to you for too long. I've done everything you've asked to keep you happy, but what's the point when I'm miserable? I'm done. If you want me, you know where to find me."

Dazed and weak, Hermione could only watch as he marched down the corridor. He didn't even glance back.

Broken hearted, she slide down the jagged wall and slumped to the cold ground in a heap of boneless limbs.

When had everything gone so wrong? They rarely fought, but when they did it was usually about the same thing, him wanting everyone to know about them, and her not wanting to start a fight.

He just didn't understand her friends. He didn't understand that Harry and Ron wouldn't accept their relationship. They were the only friends she had and she couldn't even imagine not having them in her life. Why couldn't he understand how much she needed him and them? She couldn't simply forget them. Their opinion mattered to her. She wanted them to accept Draco and see him as the man she loved and not their enemy.

"_What kind of friends are they that they wouldn't want you to be happy, Hermione?" _Draco's argument during one of their fights,

"_Of course they'll be happy for me, but…"_

"_There's no 'but' in the matter,"_ he'd snapped, _"Either they love you and respect whatever decision you make or they're not really your friends."_

"_Well, what about you? Won't your Slytherin buddies object to you being with a Mudblood?"_

His face turned a sharp shade of murderous red as it usually did when that word was used.

"_First of all, my friends will respect anything I do, because they know I'll hex them into the next century if they try to meddle in my life. Second, they know I'll kill them if they call you that. And thirdly, if my friends don't accept the woman I love and want to be with for the rest of my life, then I don't want them as a friend."_

"Oh God," Hermione moaned, dropping her face into her hands.

He was right.

Her head came up sharply and she shot to her feet. A cloud of dust billowed behind her as she bolted up the corridor in the direction her boyfriend had taken only moments ago.

"Twenty-points from Gryffindor for running!" Professor Snape barked when she all but bowled him over in her haste.

"Sorry, Professor!" she called over her shoulder, not stopping.

She broke into the Great Hall with a bang as the double doors slammed into the walls. The room fell into an instant hush as all eyes jolted to her in surprise. She was only briefly aware of Harry and Ron climbing to their feet, faces anxious. But her entire focus was fixed on the Slytherin table and the empty seat.

Where was he?

"Took you long enough," a silky voice whispered into her ear.

Heart leaping, she spun around to face the owner. "Draco!"

He grinned. "Expecting Santa Clause?"

Tears willing in her eyes, she lunged into his arms, ignoring the loud, collective gasp radiating around the stunned room.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck. "I want to be with you."

His arms tightened around her. "Even if Potter and Weasley don't like it?"

She nodded. "I don't…I can't live without you."

He exhaled into her hair. "Me neither, baby,"

"Do you still want me?" she whispered, hesitantly drawing back to look into his face.

His answer was the seal of their lips. Hermione eagerly, willingly responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life.

"Oi, Malfoy, get your hands off her!" Ron snarled, drawing them apart just as the red-head reached them, Harry a few steps behind him.

Draco circled her waist and caged her into his side as he stared Ron down. "Why should I? She's mine, you know."

Ron's red face turned a shade darker than his hair. "Like hell she is!"

"I am, actually, Ron," Hermione whispered, "I love Draco. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Harry pressed, hand fisting around his wand.

Hermione shrugged. "I was scared. I didn't want to lose two of my best friends."

Harry frowned. "That's just stupid,"

"Yea!" Ron agreed, crossing his arms and nearly poking himself in the eye with his wand. "You're supposed to be the smartest witch in history, being with Malfoy, well, that's just…stupid!"

Harry sighed, rolling his green eyes. "That's not what I meant," he turned to Hermione. "You should have told us."

Ron stiffened. "What are you saying, mate? You're going to just let her fraternize with the enemy?"

"Not the brightest lamp in the tool shed, are you, Weasley?" Draco muttered, eyeing Ron as if staring at something ridiculous.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron growled, brandishing his wand and pointing it between Draco's eyes.

Draco didn't even blink, but stared at the red-head with an arched brow of amusement.

"Put that thing down, Ron," Harry sighed, impatiently.

"No way, Harry! He's not taking Hermione!"

"If you don't, I'll turn you into a cockroach," Hermione promised, firmly, then adding more softly, "Ron, I love you, but you have no say in who I'm with. I really love Draco."

Ron stared at her a moment, his expression bemused. "But why? He's…Malfoy! We hate Malfoy!"

"Clearly not," Hermione retorted, "I've never hated him."

"Clearly!" Ron bit out, miserably.

"How long?" Harry interjected,

Hermione looked down, guilty. "Two years,"

It was a tossup as to who was more shocked by the announcement.

"You couldn't find a way to tell us in two years?" Harry shrilled, "I'm almost hurt, 'Mione!"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"We're your friends, we care about you and only want you to be happy!" Harry continued, not hearing or choosing to ignore her apology. "Even if that means snuggling up to Mal…Draco…"

Hermione would have laughed at the disgusted face he made around Draco's name, but opted to break into tears.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione…" Ron moaned, bouncing from foot-to-foot anxiously. "Don't cry! Geez…fine…you can keep him!"

"Why do I suddenly feel like a pet that followed you home?" Draco muttered, frowning.

"If you hurt her, Mal…Draco…you'll have all of Gryffindor kicking your ass!" Harry threatened, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

Always the smart-ass, Draco raked his tongue over his front teeth, his lips twitch, when he responded. "Guess this wouldn't be the right time to tell them how you like it when it hurts just a little bit…"

Hermione gasped, face enflaming. "Draco!"

Harry and Ron groaned in disgusted and hurried away, covering their ears.

Snickering, Draco turned to her and gathered her against his chest. "Well, at least now we know how to get rid of them."

"Right, talking about our sex lives," she muttered, sardonically.

"Whatever works, love," he suddenly grinned. "Speaking of sex lives…we have two weeks to make up for."

Hermione matched his grin. "I'll race you,"

Her fruitless attempt to bolt was crushed when he swept her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hauled her all the way to the Room of Requirements at a run.

The End.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ok, this is my very first complete Fanfic so PLEASE be nice. It sort of came to me out of the blue and i couldn't stop writing so...but i like it and i hope you do as well!


End file.
